Conventionally, a composite sheet manufacturing device cuts a first sheet 42 passed through between a cutter roller 40 and an anvil roller 41 into strips 42a by a cutter 40a of the cutter roller 40 while rotating the cutter roller 40 and the anvil roller 41 relative to each other as shown in FIG. 7A. Then, an adhesive surface a of the strip 42a having an adhesive applied thereto is adhered onto a second sheet 43 for compounding (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-259952).
Further, the composite sheet manufacturing device is provided with a press roller 44 for pressing the strips 42a adhered onto the second sheet 43 against the outer peripheral surface of the anvil roller 41 via the second sheet 43. This press roller 44 firmly adheres the adhesive surfaces a of the strips 42a to the second sheet 43.
Furthermore, the composite sheet manufacturing device is provided with a carrying conveyor 45 for conveying the first sheet 42 to between the both rollers 40 and 41 and a coating unit 46 for coating the adhesive to the first sheet 42.
As shown in FIG. 7B, a composite sheet manufactured, for example, by the composite sheet manufacturing device of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-259952 can be applied to disposable wearable articles P. Specifically, the disposable wearable articles P can be manufactured by forming leg holes L on the composite sheet, doubling the sheet in a width direction, welding parts of the sheet and cutting these welded parts at positions d.
As shown in FIG. 7C, the strip 42a may be, for example, folded into an inverted Z shape and surfaces indicated by a, b and c in FIG. 7C may be adhesive surfaces. Note that the strips 42a used for the disposable wearable articles P are called disposable tapes or waste tapes.
In this case shown in FIG. 7C, the used wearable article P is folded as indicated by a chain double-dashed line e, the strip 42a is unfolded as indicated by a chain double-dashed line f and wound around the folded wearable article P as indicated by an arrow g and the adhesive surface c on a tip side of the strip 42a is adhered to the wearable article P. In this way, the used wearable article P can be hygienically disposed of in a compact form.
However, the first sheet 42 has the adhesive surface a and the cutter 40a of the cutter roller 40 needs to cut the adhesive surface a and the first sheet 42. Thus, when the cutter 40a comes to be heated, i.e. the temperature of the cutter 40a becomes high, the adhesive of the adhesive surface a easily adheres to the cutter 40a. Thus, there has been a problem that cutting performance of the cutter 40 is gradually reduced. Particularly, in the case of cutting the first sheet 42 from the side of the adhesive surface a, the adhesive more easily adheres to the cutter 40a. 